Six Paths Sage Mode
is a heightened form of Sage Mode, which drastically empowers the user's abilities to a far greater extent by utilising the Six Paths Sage Chakra. Attributes While this mode is active, the user's appearance does not change with the exception of their eyes. In Naruto Uzumaki's case, his irides become yellow and his pupils take on a cross-like shape identical to his combination of Sage Mode and Kurama Mode, though he lacks the usual pigmentation around his eyes. Chapter 672, page 17 With the power bestowed upon them by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, the user has the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. They are able to utilise all five basic nature transformations as well as make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release.Fourth Databook, page 226 Using the latter, the user can rekindle a dying person's life force,Chapter 672, page 16 as well as restore lost anatomy.Chapter 675, pages 11-12 The user's physical parameters are greatly bolstered,Chapter 673, page 2 and their sensory capabilities are raised to the highest possible level, matching those of the Ten-Tails' jinchūriki. The user is even able to sense invisible shadows in the world of Limbo, which cannot usually be perceived without the Rinnegan.Chapter 674, pages 6-7 The user also becomes immune to the effects of the Truth-Seeking Balls. In this form, Naruto can utilise the chakra of the nine tailed beasts to produce various powerful techniques, despite them not truly being sealed inside him. With the aid of his shadow clones, Naruto can incorporate all of their abilities into a series of nine Rasenshuriken.Chapter 688, pages 8-9 Forms While in this mode, Naruto can draw upon the chakra of the tailed beasts to don a chakra cloak similar to his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.Chapter 673, pages 13-15 The chakra forms into a yellow coat with a black bodysuit underneath that covers his torso, reaches down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs to just above his sandals. His hair also forms into a pair of horns, and he gains a light-coloured circle where his seal was placed as well as six magatama markings around his collar. On the back of the coat are the typical markings of the Six Paths Senjutsu: a Rinnegan above nine magatama.Chapter 673, page 17 Unlike his previous transformations, Naruto's skin is not entirely coated in chakra while in this form.Volume 70 cover Naruto's physical parameters are further enhanced while in this form; he becomes durable enough to take a Chidori unharmed,Chapter 695, page 5 and fast enough to evade Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Yomotsu Hirasaka and likewise catch her off guard.Chapter 683, page 2Chapter 687, page 16 Upon entering this form, Naruto gains nine Truth-Seeking Balls which float behind his back while not in use,Chapter 674, page 1 though following his battle with Kaguya and Sasuke, he has lost access to the orbs due to there destruction in battle. He also gains the ability to fly for greater manoeuvrability during battle.Chapter 680, page 12 As with his other chakra cloaks, Naruto can create chakra arms and Tailed Beast Balls, as well as enter Tailed Beast Mode, in which he rivals Sasuke Uchiha's Complete Body — Susanoo in size and power.Chapter 695 By creating shadow clones of himself and Kurama, he is capable of collecting massive amounts of natural energy, which can then be transmitted back to him. He can also combine three clones of Kurama into a single battle avatar with three faces and six arms.Chapter 696, pages 14-16 In this state, Naruto can infuse the collected natural energy into two of his strongest techniques to counter Sasuke's most powerful lightning-nature attack.Chapter 697, pages 1-3 Years later, during Naruto's time as the Seventh Hokage, the appearance of his chakra cloak changes to more closely resemble his Kurama Mode, no longer possessing the distinct markings on its back or the Truth-Seeking Balls.Chapter 700+4, pages 4-7''Boruto: Naruto the Movie'' Six Paths Sage Mode.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode during the Fourth Shinobi World War. New Chakra Mode.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode in Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring. Narutoinboruto.png|Naruto's Six Paths Sage Mode in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Naruto Chakra mode Boruto.jpg|Naruto's alternate Six Paths Sage Mode in Boruto: Naruto the Movie. Naruto's Battle Avatar.png|Naruto's six-armed battle avatar. Asura's battle Avatar.png|Asura's six-armed battle avatar. Trivia * Jin no Sho does not state whether the chakra of the nine tailed beasts is a requirement to enter Six Paths Sage Mode, but it is implied to be in Shikamaru Hiden: A Cloud Drifting in Silent Darkness. * In the digital colourised versions of chapters 676 and 678 produced by Shueisha's production team, Naruto's skin in this mode was depicted as yellow and his eyes had orange irides, much like his previous transformations. Later illustrations coloured by Masashi Kishimoto instead depict Naruto with his original skin colour and yellow irides. The colouration was corrected in subsequent digitally colourised chapters as well as in Naruto: Colour Edition. ** In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, however, Naruto's face retains the glow of his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode like in the initial colouring. References pt-br:Modo Sábio dos Seis Caminhos id:Mode Petapa Enam Jalan